Silent Night?
by C. E. Gray
Summary: A holiday truce.


**Silent Night…?**

**By: C. E. Gray**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own these characters. Kim Possible and the characters within this story are copyright by Disney, Bob Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. I made no profit from this work, and expect none.

**Author's Note:** I generally don't do short stories very well, but I tried to keep a tight rein on my muse, as this is a submission for the KimPossible club on DeviantArt.

**Mission:** One. Easy.

"I guess it would be too much to ask for, wouldn't it?" Kim questioned, more to herself.

"What?" Ron blinked.

"That we call a truce or something. I mean, it's Christmas Eve! But, that would take a miracle," she huffed, readying her grappling hook.

The two settled in just over the ledge of the roof of the museum, eyeing the situation. Drakken and Shego were near the opposite end of the roof, as Wade had informed them, trying to infiltrate the building and steal a valuable Egyptian artifact. Judging by the harness Shego was wearing, she was getting ready to climb.

Kim and Ron hurried towards them. "Dropping down the chimney, Shego? That's a little overplayed, don't you think?"

Shego grinned, her hands glowing. "Happy holidays to you too, princess."

Ron grabbed her arm just as she was going to launch herself at Shego.

"Ron, what…?"

Her friend handed her a candy cane. Seeing the blank look Kim was giving him, he nodded towards Shego and said, "Come on, KP. You wanted a quiet night, right? Even a miracle needs a hand."

Kim smiled, watching Shego's eyes grow wide as she approached, candy cane in hand. Ron moved towards Dr. Drakken with another offering.

"What's the deal, pumpkin? I take it, and it explodes? Or it's really some sort of rope, and it ties me up? What?"

Shaking her head, Kim put the candy cane in Shego's gloved hand, which extinguished as she touched it. "No tricks, Shego. Just an offering of a truce. It's Christmas Eve. Can we _not_ fight, just this once?"

The woman eyed her employer, who was happily munching on the end of his candy cane, and rolled her eyes.

"I guess we accept," Shego nodded. "But only for tonight, princess. Don't go getting any ideas."

"Great," Kim grinned. "Come on, Ron! Let's head back to my house." Seeing that Dr. Drakken and Shego were still standing there, she called, "Well, aren't you two coming?"

Dr. Drakken hurried to catch up while Shego followed, warily, discarding the climbing gear as she went.

Kim and Ron walked towards Kim's house, talking animatedly about what presents they were expecting, while Shego and Dr. Drakken trailed along quietly.

Well, Shego was quiet. Dr. Drakken peered at her, pointing to the candy cane she still held and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

Shego clutched it possessively. "Hey, you have your own. Kimmie gave this one to me."

"Uh, guys," Kim said, getting their attention. "You might want to be careful until we actually get in the house. It looks my brothers were playing outside in the snow again, and there's no telling what the little Tweebs are up to."

Dr. Drakken raised an eyebrow as the snow fort came into view. "_This_ is what your brothers do when they're playing?" he asked, taking in the elaborate structure. It looked like… an igloo _mansion._

Kim laughed when the first snowball hit Dr. Drakken square in the chest. "No, that's what they do when they're bored. _This _is what they do when they're playing." Knowing her brothers probably had a stash somewhere, Kim began making her own snowballs quickly, urging the others to do the same.

Shego didn't appear to want to play, simply melting any incoming snowball with a brief plasma surge.

When the Tweebs ran out of ammunition, they climbed out of the fortress, rushing for their sister.

Kim dodged their advances and the boys ended up face-first in the snow. Grabbing Tim's hat, Kim dangled it in front of the twins, asking, "What are you two wearing?"

Jim groaned. "We're elves."

"Wait until you see mom and dad," Tim added, settling the pointed hat back on his head.

"Oh, no. Not again this year."

The twins nodded.

"Well, let's go see how bad it is." The boys got to their feet and brushed themselves off, hurrying to get to the door before their sister. Ron and Drakken followed. Then, no one. Kim glanced around. They were missing one…

Seeing Shego looking bored, not having moved from her previous spot, Kim grabbed a handful of snow. "Shego?"

"Don't even think about it, Possible."

"If I promise not to throw this at you, will you come inside?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"That sounded like a challenge…"

Shego grumbled. "Fine, whatever." She walked towards the front door. "But I'm not doing any stupid carols."

Kim winced as the sounds of singing became apparent. Before Shego could glare at her and refuse, Kim grabbed her hand and drew her inside, closing the door securely behind them.

The scene was… festive. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible were dressed up like Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus, with the twins as their elves. Ron and Drakken had gathered in the living room with the others and were singing a carol, Kim's mom getting eggnog and fresh-baked cookies arranged on a platter. Decorations were everywhere, and from their position near the front door, Kim could just barely make out many brightly colored presents under the tree.

"Oh, hello, Shego," Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted. She handed her daughter and the other woman a cup of eggnog and a cookie, winking, "Better take them now, before the boys get hold of them all!"

Blinking at the sudden acceptance, Shego took the items silently, candy cane still held in one hand, which was now joined by a cookie.

Seeing that her hands were full, Kim took the candy cane and put it in the eggnog with a grin. Shego rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly, despite her best efforts.

"Hey, Shego. It's Christmas Eve. You can relax, you know?"

"Come on, girls, join us in the living room. We're about to put the star on the top of the tree," called Dr. Possible, the lanky man making for one awkward-looking Santa Claus.

Shego went to join Dr. Drakken near the fireplace while Kim and Ron stood off to the side, allowing her parents to supervise the Tweebs, who insisted they had the perfect invention to help with the final decorations.

Everyone took a wise step away from the tree.

"I knew it!" whispered Ron, nudging Kim and gesturing towards Shego and Drakken, who were dunking cookies in eggnog and watching the decorating efforts.

Kim chuckled. "You were right, Ron. All it took was a little help. Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek.

The boy blushed.

Kim pointed to the mistletoe they were standing under, as if by way of explanation, and wrapped an arm around her best friend. It was nice, having everyone there. Even Shego and Drakken, she had to admit. If the Tweebs could just manage to put the star on top of the tree without breaking anything, or setting something on fire, it really would be a peaceful night.

"Boys!" came her father's voice of warning.

Kim winced.

… Or maybe not.


End file.
